


gambling addiction 26 (gon x reader)

by Kixurii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gambling, Gon - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, Murder, hxh - Freeform, killua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixurii/pseuds/Kixurii
Summary: ❞Ｍｅｅｔｉｎｇ　ｈｉｍ　ｗａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｉｎｇｌｅ　ｒａｙ　ｏｆ　ｈｏｐｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｋｅｐｔ　ｍｅ　ａｔ　ｂａｙ．❞❞Ｓｔａｙｉｎｇ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｈｉｍ，　ａｎｄ　ｆａｌｌｉｎｇ　ｉｎ　ｌｏｖｅ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｈｉｍ　ｗａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｅｓｔ　ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｌｄ．❞❞Ａｎｄ　ｌｅａｖｉｎｇ　ｈｉｍ　ｗａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｓｔ．❞▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀Each day she would take something, a life, a possession, a persons happiness, but as much as she wanted to help, she couldn't, she wouldn't.  She wouldn't risk ruining someone's life more than she already has. but of course she had to go and meet him. Gon Freecss. She was too scared, she should've stayed away. But she didn't, oh how she regretted that choice, oh so very deeply.





	gambling addiction 26 (gon x reader)

𝓜𝓸𝓷𝓮𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓽𝓱, 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓭. 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓭. 𝓢𝓸 𝔀𝓱𝔂 𝓭𝓸𝓮𝓼 𝓲𝓽 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽 𝓼𝓸 𝓶𝓾𝓬𝓱 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮? 𝓦𝓱𝔂 𝓭𝓸 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓸 𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓫𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓲𝓽? 𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓻.

・❥・

"Miss, tonight you have been hired to kill mister golden. he has been working for the fiore family for a quite a while. he has been stealing money and is planning to kill the heir. the user prefers to stay anonymous."

"Right ill kill him tonight."

Walking to school on a cold windy day really sucks. Well to you anyways. in fact you, like many others, would've preferred if school never existed at all. you rub the back of your neck and look up to the sky making a quiet 'tch' sound.

'.. damn ryu always guilt tripping me into going places ugh. this sucks.'

"I never got the chance to go to school, so you passing up this offer really breaks my heart (y/n) how selfish"

You shudder in slight disgust at the flashback, kicking a rock to the side and stuffing your hands into your skirt pockets.

"but i guess manipulation is her specialty" you say quietly to yourself nearing the school building, people getting scolded for not wearing their uniform correctly, others walking like zombies, and others just being, well normal.

You walk into the school, looking for your shoe locker, you walk around aimlessly for about 5 minutes.

'for an assassin im really horrible at finding things.'

"Hey your the new student right? c'mon your shoe locker is over here" a girl says, she has blond hair and turquoise eyes. she looks very pretty but she also looks like she would stay at a love hotel. But then again who am i to talk?

"O-Oh okay.." slightly startled, you respond shakily

"Here it is! by the way my names retz and im gonna have to give you a tour of the school" she says offering a sweet smile

'im definitely gonna have to ask sero for background checks on all these people.'

"Ah okay um is the tour going to be right now or..?" you ask. curiosity lacing your voice as you change your shoes

"Ah about that im actually supposed to show you around this afternoon but if your busy i can just convince my sensei to give you a tour right now if you would like." she says, her smile not faltering

'how can people smile so easily..?'

"Ah um no its okay i have nothing planned later today so.." you respond looking back up at retz

"Alright! well for right now i have to show you where your class is so c'mon!" she says, grabbing your wrist and rushing up the stairs. You want to rip your wrist out of her grasp but decide against it.

⭬ ⭬ ⭬

"And here we are! Mrs. machi's class!" retz says, letting go of your wrist and taking a few steps away from you.

"Ah i see thank you for your help.." you softly say, bowing and then walking into the classroom

"Oh (l/n)-san welcome, please introduce yourself to the class" A pink haired woman says, only sparing you a glance before turning her attention back to her book.

"Alright.."

You walk up to the board and quickly write your name. Then you turn around and bow to the class in front of you

"Uh h-hello im (y/n) (l/n) i hope we can get along." you say, mentally cursing at the fragility present in your voice.

"Alright you may sit next to kunkle" Mrs. machi says plainly.

you nod and walk over to the boy who you assume is kunkle. you sit in the empty seat behind him and lower your head

"Yo." Your head jolts up, looking franticly for the owner of the voice, then your eyes land on someone with a questionable hairstyle

"u-um hi?" you stutter out

"so you seem like a chill person so wanna be buddies?" he asks

"b-buddies?" you repeat, trying to stifle a laugh

"he means friends" the boy next to him asks, also with a questionable hairstyle

"a-ah um i knew that.." looking down in slight embarrassment

"so do you?" kunkle asks

"e-eh uh yeah uh sure why not?" you respond, shrugging

"cool well im kunkle and this is shoot" he says, pointing his thumb to a person with darkish pinkl hair color, also with a questionable hair style

"oh uh hey" you say awkwardly, slightly waving

"you three. if your just going to chat, take it outside." your teacher says,

"right sorry" the three of you say simultaneously, knuckle and shoot quickly turning around.

⭬ ⭬ ⭬  
Ａｆｔｅｒ ｓｃｈｏｏｌ

"yo did you hear there's gonna be another new kid tomorrow?" knuckle says, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. as you both walk to your shoe lockers.

"a new what?" you say, your eyes slightly widening

"mhm i heard he's going to be in our class" shoot says, his hand on his chin, seemingly thinking of something

'IN OUR- okay okay calm down (y/n) it could just be a coincidence, nothing more.' you try desperately to not show your slightly panicked state, your short breaths and the many beads of sweat falling off your cheeks

'but it would be quite the hassle if the police found out im the one killing all those people, damn you ryu this is all your fault' you think, hand on your chin, as a black haired woman sneezes

"OOOH SERO SOMEONES TALKING ABOUT ME!" she yells as she bursts into a blue haired boys room

"YOU-" he yells before stopping himself

"calm down, Its probably just (y/n) blaming you for something again, don't get your hopes up" he responds lazily

"tch you're so boring sero live a little!" she says, crossing her arms across her chest

"No. NOW GET OUTTTTTTT!" he yells, throwing a water bottle at the black haired woman

"(Y/N)? hello? are you okay?" shoot asks, concern plastered all over his face

"h-huh? y-yeah i am" you unconsciously say, snapping out of your thoughts

"well okay.. anyways you wanna come to a café with us and a couple of friends tomorrow?" he asks, opening his locker and taking off his school shoes.

"u-uh no im sorry im gonna be busy tomorrow, maybe some other time?" you respond, quickly bowing

'i better to watch that new kid.. there's no way anyone knew about me coming here beforehand its not possible, the police couldn't have been watching my every move. damn this better be a coincidence'

"oh that sucks, well whatever i guess ill see you tomorrow?" he says closing his locker and walking ahead.

"yeah of course ill cya tomorrow bye" you respond, walking to your locker as they walk outside the school.

⭬ ⭬ ⭬

"hey im back" you yell, throwing your bag on the floor and taking off your shoes

"Oh (y/n) hey! how was your first day?" a black haired woman asks, poking her head out from the wall.

"hell." i respond, my eyes half lidded

"awh c'mon (y/n) how was it actually like?" she say

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS HELL!" you yell aggressively accidentally hitting your hand against the wall

'that tickles'

"aHh, jeez how mean" ryu responds fake pouting

"ugh whatever, anyways is there anything to eat?" you ask, sitting and spinning on an island chair

"ummmm no but i can make pancakes" she responds resting her palms on the counter

"blueberry?" you ask, excitement filling your eyes

"yeah sure sure whatever just sit tight" she responds, waving her hand your way

"cool, anyways the cops might be on us we need to be extra careful." you casually say, almost falling off the chair

"wait.. WHAT?! (Y/N) THATS A BIG DEAL-" she says almost hitting you with the pan

"WoAh hey! look i-i i know okay! ugh its dangerous for me to stay in school-" you say putting your hands behind your head

"no, its dangerous if i take you out of school now, i can take you out next year, but for now, deal with it." she responds, pouring pancake batter on the pan

"UGH RYU YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" you yell, slamming your hands on the island

"thank you, i try" she says, with a smirk, flipping a pancake

読んでくれてありがとう〜

・❥・


End file.
